


"Jacob Flochtorius" - Norman x Kleszczyk

by ShadxwRxses



Category: Norman's Bizarre IQ
Genre: Alistair płakała jak pisała, Creepypasta, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Klerman, Norman jest prawniczkiem, Norman się zesrał, Norman to crusher Kleszczyka, Norszczyk, Romance, Slow Burn, hard yaoi, największy polski crusher, pipopupu, tato boję się
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadxwRxses/pseuds/ShadxwRxses
Summary: ''Chciała, może nawet musiała się dowiedzieć kim jest ta tajemnicza istota która się pojawia na jej ekra--- 'Oh Kleszczyk słonko, czemu nie śpisz?' ''Emocjonująca, niepokojąca i pełna wydarzeń historia o pewnych osobach które może po prostu były dla siebie przeznaczone.
Relationships: Norman/Kleszczyk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog - było już późno.

Było już późno, Kleszczyk siedziała przy komputerze. Nagle ni stąd, ni z owąd, zobaczyła na ekranie tajemnicze imię. Norman. Zwykłe imię, nieprawdaż? Mało Kleszczyk wiedziała, że te imię, jest imię jej nofegolovera38. Scrollując spokojnie dalej przez wiadomości na pewnym serwerze, widziała coraz częściej te oto imię. Zaczęło to ją fascynować. Interesować, chciała, może nawet musiała się dowiedzieć kim jest ta tajemnicza istota która się pojawia na jej ekr--  
\- 'Oh Kleszczyk słonko, czemu nie śpisz?'  
Kleszczyk podskoczyła w jej miejscu na krześle, oczy szeroko otwarte. Była taka przerażona nagłym dźwiękiem, że nie umiała już poruszyć ani kończyny. ''Co to.. kto, to był. A-Ale... to niemożliwe..'' - pomyślała do siebie. Siedziała tylko tam, na swoim krześle. Patrząc się w pustkę ekranu, który przed chwilą był pełny kolorów z tajemnicznym oto imieniem. Kolory znikły. Cały ekran był kompletnie czarny, nie było na nim nic. Tylko jej własne odbicie. Dziewczyna powoli obróciła się w kierunku swojej prawej strony, obracając jej skrzypiące krzesło ze sobą. Żółta ściana. Popatrzyła się dalej, i... okno.. okno, które jeszcze chwilę temu było kompletnie całe, było rozbite razem z potarganymi firankami.  
Przerażona, Kleszczyk szybko obróciła się spowrotem w kierunku swojego ekranu. Trzęsąc się dała swoją rękę na mysz komputerową i nią poruszyła, a ekran znów zaczął działać. Myślała że to może był sen, może po prostu jej się to śni... tak, tak, może się to jej śniło! To niemożliwe aby te okno nagle zostało rozbite, i ten głos... ten głos. Ten przerażający głos który słyszała ze swojej lewej strony. To wszystko... musiało jej się.. wydawać...  
Popatrzyła się znów na ekran komputera. Serwer na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał normalnie, ale nagle zauważyła że każda osoba, każdy nick, każdy kanał, kategoria, co tam w ogóle było, zmieniło się na jedno słowo. Jedno imię, wręcz. Norman. Wszystkie jej myśli nagle zaczęły latać po jej głowie. To wszystko było tak niewiarygodne. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. ''N-Nie... niemożliwe.. nie... niee.. nie-''  
\- 'Czemu nie śpisz, przecież jest już późno. Chodź, położę cię spać ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me


	2. Najsłynniejsze lesbijki świata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przepraszam ze ten rozdział jest taki krótki ale kest prawie 1 w nocy i mnie napierdalaja oczy wiec yeah

Przerażona dziewczyna spojrzała się w swoje okno. Tam był ten potwór... kreatura... po prostu coś.. co mówiło jej te słowa wprost w ucho cały czas. To przez niego to wszystko się stało. Wreszcie go widzi. Ten który sprawił ten cały niepokój przed chwilą, te wszystkie myśli, chaos, zniszczenie. To on. 

\- „Jeszcze nie śpisz, hmm?” powiedział tajemniczy osobnik, jego głos brzmiący jak dzwonki ale nie aż tak bardzo jakim dzwonem jest mój stary. Gapił się wprost na Kleszczyka, podziwiając jak pięknie wyglądała przerażona.  
\- „T-Ty....” dziewczyna była naprawdę przerażona przez poprzednie wydarzenia.

\- „Ty.. potworze... co ty- czemu- czym ty jesteś?” - Dziewczyna powoli wstała ze swojego krzesła PewDiePie (ZA TYLKO 3.99!!) i podeszła do tej istoty, siedzącej na jej parapecie.  
\- „Oh- Ja? Norman. Nazywaj mnie Norman, specjalista od srania oraz wbijania przez okna do kogoś mieszkania.” 

Norman.  
NORMAN.  
NORMAN.  
NORMAN.

Czy to on to.. ten Norman? ten którego imię już podziwiała przy pierwszym przeczytaniu? ten którego imię się pojawiło zamiast wszystkich nicków na serwerze? To... to nie mógł być on.. jeżeli tak to, czemu by coś takiego zrobił? Czy on nie ma serc-

\- „Nie bój się Kleszczyku, to tylko ja. Chodź, położę cię spać ;)”

Skąd on wie.. SKĄD ON WIE JAK SIĘ NAZYWAM. 

Wszystkie wcześniej już ogarnięte myśli powróciły do jej głowy. To MUSIAŁ być już sen. Nie ma mowy ze ta rzecz mogłaby znać jej imię, lub nawet adres jak widać, dosłownie niemożliwe. Czy ktoś jakimś cudem znalazł jej ip? Czy ktoś się jej włamał do konta? Czy ktoś... nie. Nie ktoś. Norman. To wszystko sprawa Normana.  
I ona musiała to wszystko naprawić. Kiedyś.

**Author's Note:**

> Japizgam jestem historykiem, Norman napisał byle co i wyszło prawie Klerman, zesram się zaraz przez to nie wiem co robie z życiem pomóżcie mi, HELP NORMAN JEST ANIME, NORMAN ZAMIENIŁ SIĘ W ANIME, O NIE, O BOŻE, O N


End file.
